


Release

by infiniteworld8



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward situations, Belly Rubs, CC has secrets, Caring Jinxx, Emetophobia, Family Feels, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Implied Past Trauma, Mother Hen Jinxx, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard comes stranding the band in the Canadian Wilderness. Five guys, one hotel room and a blizzard, the bad news is that is the least of their problems.</p><p>CC is acting very weird, the other guys are coming down with something and Jinxx is left to take care of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little gross (actually a lot) and quite angsty. I hope the guys are in character. My first BVB fic but by far not my first fic :P I have a fic coming out soon me and bethylee are working on. And I can't wait to show you our work, I'm having a ball. Thanks go to Bethy who was the first fic I ever read in this fandom.
> 
> I apologise in advance for the torture these guys are about to go through...and poor CC

The tour bus had broken down hours ago, the axle was cracked and they were going nowhere fast. There was a show they were set to play in a day. The only problem was it was halfway across the territory and already the beginnings of what promised to be a thick snow storm had started.

Obviously, the best choice was to ditch the bus and pick it up later from the mechanic when/if they came back that way. That was how Andy found himself driver in an SUV with the four other members of Black Veil Brides.

He hadn’t remembered whose idea it had been that they all ride together but he was seriously regretting agreeing to it now. Not to say he didn’t like the other guys, but he had a slow and steady pounding in his temples that promised to be a doozy of a headache and instead of peace and quite like he would have liked he had three rowdy bored guys arguing behind him.

Jinxx was out of the fray, leaned back in the front passengers seat, eyes closed, ear buds in his ears and the faint strands of classical music drifting out occasionally. It would have been peaceful, except.

“Fuck are we anywhere near there yet?” CC asked for what had to be the fifth time in the last five minutes. Andy didn’t even bother replying this time to what he knew was a purely rhetorical excuse to complain.  They were going barely 30mph and had been at the same speed for at least an hour, the roads were that bad. Of course, they weren’t there yet.

“What do you think?” Ashley said in reply and Andy could see him roll his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“I think you both should shut up.” Jake added butting into the impending squabble.

“Last person I’m taking advice from is you.” Ashley said. “If I recall correctly, you’re the one that got us in this situation in the first place.”

“What now I’m responsible for the weather?”

“No, but you were responsible for following fucking directions.” Ashley muttered sounding bored.

“I told you guys before, losing the rest of the crew was not my fault, we don’t have cell phone service in the bumfuck Canadian wilderness, visibility is like two inches. Plus, they were behind me and turned off the wrong way.”

“Excuses, excuses.” CC added, but the argument petered out for a few blessed minutes. Andy sighed as silence once again reigned; he reached up massaging his temples. The motion did nothing for his headache, it was steadily worsening. He would have asked one of the other guys to drive but it was technically his turn and if he asked now then they would pry (in a concerned but still annoying way) about what was wrong.

 He was beginning to think headache was the start of something larger like he had ate something off. His stomach felt weird, not quite upset but definitely all was not good in his gastrointestinal system. He had surreptitiously taken some antacids and Tylenol from the glove compartment a few hours ago, but they didn’t seem to have helped.

Andy watched the road for a few minutes, driving in silence before he became aware of Ash snickering. It a snicker Andy knew only too well. Ash had a laugh or smirk, for everything, and this particular show of levity was a sign he was up to no good, usually at someone else's expense. Andy tried to twist his head to look back at Ash more closely and figure out what was up, only to stop as his head seemed to catch on something. He tried to move again then swore as he felt his hair yanked.

After a moment of investigation, Andy realized Ash had taken his hair and tied it in a series of very intricate knots to the metal supports of the head rest. By this time Ash was snorting with laughter and the other two were likewise chuckling. Jinxx , who was well used to the entire band’s antics had only quirked an eye open before closing it and settling back now that he had made sure nobody was in imminent danger of death or serious injury.

“Take it out now.”

Ash didn’t respond; he was too busy laughing. It wasn’t that funny Andy was sure of that, plus every time he tried to move his head he could feel his hair pulling and that only aggravated his headache more. Under normal circumstances he would have been more parts amused than irritated and wondered at the level of sneakiness Ash was apparently capable of that he could do something like this without Andy noticing. But today was not one of those days. Andy really didn’t feel great…actually he didn’t feel good at all.

Ashley and the others laughs were only making his head worse, and that in turn was aggravating his gut more. It was aching now, little twinges like when you overeat a bit too much…nothing to be worried about. But still seriously uncomfortable. “Stop, laughing and take this the fuck out now!” Ash kept laughing so Andy raised his voice even louder. “Ashley if you don’t untie me I swear to god I will make you fucking regret it as soon as I have time, I’ll make that prank in Cincinnati look like fucking cakewalk!”

Ashley shut up at that. The rest of the band did too. Jinxx even pulled his earbuds out and resurfaced from his classic music self enforced exile. There was silence in which Andy realised he had yelled a lot louder than he intended to.

“Uh, Andy are you okay?” Andy cut his eyes from the road a moment and glanced over at Jinxx. He wasn’t okay, but he was also pissed. He would have said something a little harsher, but as usual though, Jinxx’s innocent face  softened his mood and he found himself unable to say worse than a terse “I’m fine.”

Jinxx looked like he wasn’t quite sure, but CC was already asking curiously. “What happened in Cincinnati.”

Before Andy could respond Ashley cut in quickly. “None of your business.”

“Hey I want to know.”

“Me too.” Jake added. “We need a story to liven things up.”

Andy glanced back in the rearview mirror meeting Ash’s eyes.  The threat was there and Ash saw it, they held each other gaze for a second longer than Ash said. “He’s not saying one fucking word about Cincinnati.” This time he spoke to Andy, “We agreed, Cincinnati never happened.”

Andy wasn’t really sure he wanted to tell about Cincinnati either (it was a bit personal…for them both) but the threat was good motivation for Ashley to leave him alone for a few minutes. “Untie my hair.”

Ash didn’t argue or laugh this time, instead he untied Andy’s hair. It took him a few minutes in which, Jake and CC kept asking about what had happened and even Jinxx looked curious, but Andy and Ash didn’t answer. Ash finally finished with the last knot but before he did he leaned forward and whispered in Andy’s ear so only he could hear. “Nice try, tell them about Cincinnati and _I’ll_ tell them about Dallas, big boy.” He sat back down with a satisfied smirk.

Andy had blushed at ….now Ash wasn’t playing fair, but rather address his threat directly he replied. “Whatever.”

Eventually the questions and argument in the SUV died down and the three of them in the back fell asleep.  Andy couldn’t tell if Jinxx was asleep because he had his earbuds in once again and his eyes closed.  They were still no closer to their destination, the nearest hotel or motel was another 150 miles away and Andy was beginning to feel even worse. His stomach was twisting subtly, and his head was pounding.  He wanted a gas station, a rest stop, pretty much anything, so he could rest for a few moments without the bumps and constants motion of the car.

Apparently someone else felt worse than him. He heard a  groan, then Ash’s voice.  “Andy can you stop the car?”

Andy glanced back thinking Ash was up to something else—which Andy really wasn’t in the mood for. Only to stop as he saw the other man’s face. Ash looked green, well as green as a human could look. Andy braked, glancing away quickly like Ash’s nausea was contagious and might make his own worse.

No sooner had the car stopped then the door was flung open and Ash was bent over not even taking the time to unbuckle his seat belt before he started throwing up. It was two good heaves which sounded startlingly loud in the sudden silence, followed by a round of retching. The other two somehow slept through it, but Jinxx was already pulling his ear buds out prepared to come around the side of the car where Ash was when Ash straightened up again. Andy felt bad for him, but he hadn’t moved. Instead he had focused on blocking out as much of the sound and smell as possible, trying to quell his own nausea.

“I think I got car sick.” Ash answered in response to Jinxx question whether he was okay.

Andy raised an eyebrow at the comment, he hadn’t known him to get car sick but  he wasn’t going to argue right now he had his own issues. After a few seconds more Ash gratefully accepted the water bottle Jinxx fished out from under a seat and within a few minutes more they were back on the road and Ash had fallen back asleep.

Ash might have felt better, but Andy didn’t. His stomach was roiling now, and he kept having to swallow every few minutes as he felt acid start to creep up his throat. He leaned his head back against the headrest, trying to relax, but he couldn’t with the twinges of pain shooting through his abdomen every half minute. It had to have been something he ate but he couldn’t start sifting through what, because even the thought of food had him wanting to retch.

He suffered in silence for a few more minutes before he heard a soft voice inquire. “What’s up?”

Andy was too uncomfortable to ignore it now so he admitted. “I’m not feeling too great, you mind driving for a while?”

“Sure.” Jinxx agreed, they quickly switched places and Andy settled back in Jinxx previously vacated seat,  relishing the warmth. He felt like he was freezing and reached over turning the heat up. His stomach was seriously cramping now. He reached a hand under his jacket and T-shirt, massaging his abdomen but  that didn’t help. His headache had faded to a dull throb, or maybe he just didn’t notice it as such because he felt so ill. The nausea was reaching a crescendo, saliva was pooling in his mouth and he could feel it wasn’t long before he wouldn’t be able to hold off the inevitable anymore.

“You sick?”

Andy opened his eyes and saw Jinxx staring directly at him. He started to shrug, then aborted the movement and brought a hand up to his mouth instead. Jinxx’s eyes widened as his question was answered and Andy saw him looking for a place to pull over, but either side of the road was ditches and deep snow banks, even stopping where they were might get them stuck.  Andy managed to swallow the acid that had come up with difficulty.

Andy slumped forward resting his head on the cool dashboard, trying to will his stomach to calm. He knew he was losing the battle and lifted his head long enough to say in a hoarse voice “Pull over.”

“Where? If I stop here, I don’t think we’re going to be moving again.”

Andy didn’t respond, he could tell opening his mouth again would be a mistake he would regret. He could hear Jinxx meanwhile frantically searching for something. Andy started as he felt an empty soda cup shoved into his hands.  It wasn’t a moment too soon, as his stomach finally let go. The cup mouth was barely large enough. The car swerved slightly as Jinxx drove with one hand and tried to help him with the other.  Andy would have commented how Jinxx was have been better off driving than trying to help him puke, but he couldn’t stop retching long enough to do so. Plus,  he wasn’t altogether confident on his ability to hold the container steady while he retched hard enough that  he was sure his stomach lining was about to come up any moment.

Wave after wave of partly digested food, mixed with bile came up until Andy’s eyes were watering. The sound of vomiting was loud in the small confines of the SUV and soon the mutters of the others could be heard as they awoke. He hadn’t vomited this hard since he had tried marijuana and had a terrible reaction to it. Andy managed to stop minutes after he had started, it took sheer force of will, to calm down enough to stop the heaves even though his stomach was still threatening to contract.

He raised his head, hands still holding onto the soda cup which was now full of vomit. He glanced down and noticed that not all of it had gotten in the cup and now his shirt was spattered in vomit. Jinxx threw the cup away out the window . CC made a face. “Oh, fuck that was gross. The whole car smells like puke now.”

Andy felt his face redden, but his embarrassment was dampened by how terrible he felt.

CC continued complaining. “I hate vomiting.”

“Well, it’s not you vomiting. “ Jinxx said irritated.

“I still hate it.”

“Get over it, you’ll probably be next if it’s food poisoning or the stomach flu.”

“What makes you think it’s that? Only Andy is sick.”

“Ashley vomited too.”

“Fuck!” CC’s complaints petered out into muttered comments under his breath.

The car settled back into relative silence with the gentle strands of some classic rock station playing. It should have been peaceful but Andy couldn’t rest. His stomach cramps hadn’t lessened, now his muscles just ached along with the clenching cramps that seemed to be squeezing his innards like a vice. To make matters worse they were still far from civilization, night was quickly approaching and he felt terrible.

How could things get worse?

Andy found out five minutes later when Jake, abruptly rolled down his window. Ash who was sitting next to him started to say. “It’s freezing out there wh—“ He stopped because at that moment Jake had leaned his head out and started throwing up. 

By the time he had finished the car was chilly, Ash looked green again and Andy felt even worse.

“That’s it, you’re all sick.” CC added scooting as far away from the other two as possible. “Stay away from me.”

“I know it’s difficult but try not to be an asshole.” Jake said leaning back in his seat, not bothering to open his eyes, he was so spent.

CC started to reply but this time Jinxx cut him off. “Quit complaining and look at this map.” He tossed a folded map into the back seat. “The GPS isn’t working still and I want to know if there’s any place closer we can stop.”

Stopping sounded like a really good idea right now, he couldn’t think about the concert they were supposed to be at or the rest of his touring crew. All Andy wanted at that moment was a warm bed, a trash can and…a toilet.

Vomiting should have made him feel better but instead he felt worse. His gut was bubbling and churning, he could feel things moving and knew that soon he was going to have both ends to worry about.  He sat in silence, except for the occasional groan from himself or the others. The water Jinxx had insisted he take a few sips of felt like it was bubbling in his gut. But not upwards…downwards.

He shifted uncomfortably and focused back on the road. His skin was cool, with goose bumps. His voice quivered as he asked Jinxx. “Did you find a place?”

“Yeah, there’s a motel.”

A motel…that was good it would have a bathroom. “How far away?” Andy forced the words out through gritted teeth causing Jinxx to look at him with concern.

“About sixty miles.” Jinxx sounded apologetic. The pedometer read 35mph, Jinxx saw Andy glance and edged the speed up a little more, but under the current weather conditions there was only so fast they could go.

“Is—is there a gas station, convenience store? Something closer?” Andy’s teeth chattered.

CC answered this time, “Closest gas station was about 40 miles back…are you..are you going to puke again?” CC asked apprehensively.

“CC.” Jinxx said in warning.

“What it’s a valid question, I told you guys  I hate vomiting. I have a tender stomach. Unless you want me upchucking too I need a little warning in advance so I can brace myself.”

Andy shook his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach and rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe himself. “I’m not going to puke—at least not right now--it’s the other end…”

He trailed off, but CC got the idea apparently because he said “Oh” and shut up.

Andy fidgeted, in his seat. He rocked forward and backward, groaning on and off. Every moment his situation was growing more pressing, he could feel his bowels churning. Jinxx kept glancing at him, with concern. Abruptly he asked. “Do you need a hospital? Could it be your appendix or something?”

“Everyone else is sick too.” Andy gritted out. “It’s something we must have all ate.”

“Except me.” CC added firmly, obviously thinking that if he continued to deny the fact he could get sick and avoided it like the plague then miraculously he would be spared.

Andy didn’t speak again for several minutes, by then the cramps were relentless.  His gut bubbled and churned, he could feel pressure building steadily. He shifted in his seat trying in vain to get comfortable, and froze as he felt something let loose. It was a quiet squib of wind, not really audible against the music on the radio. But the smell was something else, if the odour was any indication of what was happening to him, than Andy was sure he was rotting from the inside out. 

CC as usual was the first to complain. “What the fuck! Did something die in here?” He continued loudly complaining as he rolled down his window. Eventually his complaints faded out, and it was silent again except for the radio. The quiet wasn’t to last. Andy could feel the pressure building and before he knew what had happened he had passed more gas. This time it smelled even worse.  Even Jinxx looked disgusted and Andy saw him half glance at him like he knew who was to blame as he rolled a window down partway.

 CC of course started to complain, as the smell registered. “Okay who the fuck just did that?”

Andy felt his face redden more as the others started to complain too. Ash, noticed Andy’s embarrassment. Ash of course, took advantage of the opportunity to get on his case. “That was you wasn’t it? Dude, you could have warned us you—“

The others zeroed in on the culprit, and Andy was too sick to do more than listen to the others half joking complaints and ribs. He couldn’t help it, his stomach was cramping and he felt bloated. In between the pain and embarrassment he was silent.  Jinxx noticed Andy’s uncharacteristic quietness and glanced back at the others. “Lay off him, can’t you see he already feels like shit.”

”Smells like it too.” CC muttered under his breath.

Jinxx glanced at the rearview mirror glaring at CC. “I swear if you don’t get off Andy’s case, you’ll get all the fucking fresh air you want when you walk the rest of the way.”

Everyone fell silent at  Jinxx’s uncharacteristic yell, even CC.  Jinxx hardly ever yelled so when he did, it was a big thing. CC started tentatively after a moment. “I didn’t mean any—“

Jinxx cut him off, “Just shut up.”

So, CC shut up. In fact no one spoke even though Andy knew they smelled it when his stomach cramped again and another squib of  gas escaped. The only reaction was Jinxx rolling down the window.

Andy was grateful for Jinxx, it wasn’t like the others were being intentionally mean, they all ribbed each other endlessly and in CC’s case Andy had noticed the man hated when anyone even so much as mentioned feeling sick. But as bad as he felt right now, Andy couldn’t  deal with the comments even if they were said jokingly.

He hunkered down in his seat, curling in on himself and miserably watched the snowy scenery pass as he hoped the motel would come sooner rather than later.

****

Twenty minutes later, he couldn’t hold out anymore.  “Stop.”

Jinxx answered without taking his eyes from the road, “we’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“Pull over, please.” Andy forced out the words, his teeth were chattering and even though the heater was on full blast he felt freezing. The cramps in his stomach made him want to double up.

He gave a  groan as another shot threw his abdomen causing his to double over, arms wrapped around his abdomen as he gagged for a moment.  Jinxx glanced at him at that, and noticed just how pale and pained his face was.

“Okay, give me a sec.”

The car had barely stopped moving before he started opening the door. He knew the others were watching. He knew this was fucking gross and would probably be the fodder for tons of embarrassing stories for years to come but at that moment none of that mattered.

When he opened the door a cold blast of air hit him, somehow making the cramps seem worse. He stepped down, boots crunching in the snow and his legs felt shaky. He tried to walk towards the tree line, and made it barely a step before he knew he wouldn’t make it any further without shitting himself. He could already feel the diarrhea starting. He had to go and it wasn’t going to be held back any longer.

The first spurts started to come before Andy could get his pants down. His underwear caught most of it but Andy felt a warm drip down his leg. At that sensation Andy gave up pretext of modesty.

Either way he was going to be embarrassed either shitting by the side of the road behind a convenient stand of trees or out in the open, the only difference was whether he was also going to be additionally embarrassed because he soiled his pants.

Andy made his choice. He was desperate for relief and even attempting to take a step had him doubling over with cramps. The pressure was too intense and his gut was begging for release.

He pulled his jeans down,  and even though it was darkening as evening approach there was still enough light that Andy was well aware that he was in full view of the SUV and everyone was probably watching him.  Andy knew if it wasn’t so cold he would have been bright red with embarrassment, but as it was there was nothing he could do but squat down trying to keep his clothes out the way. He leaned forward his  elbows resting on his knees and his head on his arms. His head was spinning with dizziness, part from nausea and part because his gut was hurting so much.

 He was miserable, the wind was freezing against his half naked body, as snow continued to fall. He felt nauseated and dry heaved a few times , still hunched over, but couldn’t bring anything but saliva up. Cramp after cramp rocked his stomach each new one bringing a round of diarrhea. He finally raised his head after a few minutes when the cramps had died down and he felt safe he had at least another few minutes before he would get sick again . To his surprise Jinxx was standing tactfully a few feet away back turned to him holding a pack of Kleenex in one hand and a bottle of travel sized hand sanitizer in the other..

“You good?” Jinxx asked after a few seconds of silence, still facing away from him  trying to give a semblance of privacy.

“Yeah.”  Andy silently took the Kleenex and sanitizer and did his best to clean himself up. His underwear was ruined and he spent a few painfully cold minutes maneuvering them off and then replacing just his jeans. Once he had everything adjusted he got back in the SUV, it was unoccupied except for CC. Ash was a few feet away taking a piss. Jinxx had gone over to crouch next to Jake who was puking again, this time bent over next to the SUV.

“Do you feel better at least?” CC asked as Andy settled in car.

Andy shook his head to tired, sick and embarrassed to talk.

“If you want to spread out you can have my seat.” Andy thought about it for a moment, lying down even if it was on the hard bench seat of a car was better than sitting up. It was clear that CC’s offer was part caring and part selfishness in which he wanted to be as far away from  Ash and Jake who were sick. In any case, as he didn’t care.

“Sure.”

Andy switched seats with CC and gratefully stretched out on the back seat, he didn’t have a blanket and was too tired to search for one. Instead he hunkered down underneath his jacket trying  not to get sick. He closed his eyes, listening as the others came back to the car. He heard Jinxx ask CC something about him in a low voice, but it was too quiet to here and Andy felt too bad to pay attention. There was a few more moments as everyone got settled, then the car started back. It was uncomfortable with more than one member of the band dry heaving at the SUV’s motions over the bumpy road but at least they made it to the hotel without having to stop again.

By the time they got into town night had fallen.  The snow was coming even faster and everyone was grateful to finally arrive at the motel…that was until they tried to check in.

Andy had woken up and was shivering in the back of the car. Jinxx and CC, the only two ones that weren’t sick had gone to get them a room. Jake was sleeping, but Ash was awake.  Andy could tell he wasn’t feeling great because normally he would have been joking around or even poking fun at there predicament but right now….Ash was silent too silent.

Abruptly he gave a low groan and turned slightly in his seat.  “I feel like I’m hungover, but like a thousand times worse.”

Andy nodded that was as good a way as any to describe how he felt.  “What do you think it was?” Ash shrugged not answering.

“Maybe back at that diner? We all ate there and it wasn’t exactly the cleanest.”

Ash swallowed convulsively looking paler. “Let’s—let’s not talk about that, I feel sick enough as it is.”

“Okay.” Silence settled again and neither of them breached it except for the occasional groan. Finally, the car door opened causing Andy to shiver at the sudden blast of cold wind. Jinxx and CC were back and neither one looked particularly happy.

Andy guessed what they were going to say before they said it. He had expected as much with the number of cars in the small motel parking lot. “They don’t have a room?”

Jinxx frowned and asked. “You want the good news or bad news first.” Without waiting for reply he answered. “They have a room.”

CC interrupted “but it’s just one room, two beds.”

Andy shrugged , at this point he didn’t really care as long as it was somewhere warm, with a bathroom, he would have taken almost anything.

“That’s all they had though, the motel is packed with people that got stranded.” Jinxx added. “I mentioned you guys were sick though and the woman at the counter  had a few bottle of Gatorade in the back , she said nothing’s open to buy anything until the morning.”

Andy glanced at the plastic bag Jinxx was holding where he could just see the top of a bottle of some purple liquid peeking through. The mere thought of putting something in his stomach had saliva pooling in his mouth, but Andy quickly averted his eyes and gave a weak smile. “Thanks, Jinxx.”

“No problem, now let’s see about getting into somewhere it’s warm.”

It a short walk to their second floor room, but with the snow covering the parking lot, and they way most of the band was near incapacitated even the short distance they had to go was too much.

The motel room could have been worse, as it was there was two full size beds and a couch. Ash bolted to the bathroom as soon as the room door was open, and Andy wincing as the door slammed and he heard the sound of violent retching.

CC had froze a few steps past the door way at the sound of vomiting, before pulling a face. Andy moved past him and collapsed on the nearest bed, by unspoken agreement dropped Ash’s bag on the end. It wasn’t like they didn’t live in close quarters and sure it might be a little awkward sharing a bed with Ash. Especially, since they were definitely close friends, but neither of them were quite sure if they were something more, but as sick as he was Andy didn’t care.

Jake glanced between the remaining bed and the couch then unceremoniously dropped down on the couch. “CC and Jinxx can have the bed.”

CC immediately protested. “I’m not sharing it with him.”

Andy rolled his eyes at that then turned over and tiredly decided to mediate. “CC, what the fuck is wrong now?”

CC didn’t answer and instead said. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“There’s two perfectly good beds, if we split it up like this then each of us has somewhere to sleep and you can _stay away from the sick people_ like you’re so god damned concerned about.” Jinxx said sounding irritated.

“How do I know you’re not sick?” CC asked Jinxx.

Jinxx threw his hands up. “Fuck it, I’m done sleep wherever you want.”

Andy really really wanted to sleep, but he also was curious to know what the real issue was with CC. Ever since the other band members had gotten ill CC had been acting weird. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing’s up with me. “ CC bristled avoiding Andy’s questioning gaze. “I don’t want to get sick, and just because you and Ashley are comfortable cuddling up to each other half the night, I’m not.”

Ash rolled over from where he had been trying to sleep after finishing in the bathroom and just because he could smirked, and draped an arm over Andy pulling him close. “Did you hear that Andy, I wasn’t planning on cuddling tonight, but that _does_  sound like a good idea.”

Andy shrugged him off, not in the mood for Ash’s jokes (even though Ash’s warm arm around him had felt good). He just needed to find out what was bothering CC, because something was up. “CC what is the problem? You’re acting like a dick and that really isn’t you so—“

“I don’t fucking want to get sick!” CC said starting to storm into the bathroom, before apparently deciding better than entering the still puke smelling room and instead walking out the motel door.

“What was that all about?”

Jinxx shrugged staring at the motel room door for a long moment before turning towards Andy. “Beats me.”

They finally decided on sleeping arrangements that didn’t have anybody on the floor. Andy half thought CC kinda deserved it for being such an ass but Jinxx had insisted he didn’t mind and that if CC did sleep on the cold motel floor he would probably just get sicker than he likely was going to anyway.

So CC got the sofa, and Jinxx and Jake shared the other bed. Andy tried to doze off, but was awakened by Jinxx who forced a medicine cup of Pepto Bismol (from CC’s personal and ever present stash) down his throat and a few swallows of Gatorade.  Andy dubiously stared at the purple drink, not wanting to take a sip. “I don’t think this is going to stay down.”

Jinxx frowned. “You gotta drink something or you guys are going to be really dehydrated soon.” Andy wasn’t really sure how effective drinking something just to throw it back up was but to appease jinx he swallowed the small cup of pink stuff and the accompanying cup of Gatorade. Then he turned over and watched as Jinxx went over to Ash and Jake and gave them the same.

Andy had been planning on sleeping but at the new addition his stomach was starting back up protesting. He really didn’t want to vomit again or make another trip to the bathroom, so he tried to hold it off for as long as possible.

He reached over grabbing the remote off the nightstand and raised himself up to a semi sitting position. Jinxx’s well meaning ministrations had aggravated the others too, Jake and Ash who had been likewise starting to doze were awake now. Andy flicked on the TV,  browsing  through the few channels until he landed on some old scifi movie. None of them were really watching the movie, except maybe CC.

Andy did his best to focus on the movie but his stomach made that difficult. CC was lounging on the couch eating a bag of chips he must have found in one of their bags.  Jake had turned on his side, his head almost off the bed, one arm dangling down the side holding the rim of a conveniently placed garbage can expectedly. Andy turned away staring resolutely at the TV, CC eating and Jake trying not to puke were doing nothing to alleviate his own nausea.

He shivered. Even though he was under the covers he felt ice cold. Andy moved closer to Ash taking advantage of his heat and ignored CC’s eye roll at the movement.  He felt goosebumps on his arms, and shivered even harder.  Andy started as he felt a cool had on his forehead and Ash said after a moment. “You’ve got a fever.”

At that comment Jinxx was at his side within seconds hovering in a way that had Andy beginning to get annoyed. “Open your mouth.”

Andy obliging allowed Jinxx to poke a thermometer under his tongue, and listened as after a f ew seconds the other man read off. “101.4”

“Do we have Tylenol?”

“Yeah in my backpack.” Ash sat up and pulling his bag onto the bed and rifled through for a few minutes before pulling out  a bottle and tossing it to Jinxx.

The Pepto Bismol and Gatorade had been pushing it but Tylenol was definitely going to be the straw that broke the dam. Andy tried to tell Jinxx as much but after a few seconds of arguing he was still as firm as ever and Ash was backing him up.

“You’re burning up.”

“Please—“ Andy paused and swallowed, before adding. “I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“You’ve been feeling like that for hours.” Jinxx added. “You need to take something for your fever, then I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

After another minute of arguing Andy gave in, he swallowed the two pills and a few sips of water to wash them down then laid back. He was still shivering hard, and was grateful when Ash looped an arm around him pulling him closer.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Andy adjusted himself so his head was pillowed against Ash’s shoulder and tried to wait the Tylenol out.

However, even though he had reluctantly take all the meds Jinxx had foisted on him none of it seemed to be working. He knew he was going to vomit it was an inevitable.

Jake beat him too it. The retch sounded painfully loud in the motel room, and Andy turned to find Jake leaning over the garbage can he had been holding onto earlier vomiting. His own stomach lurched at the sound, but he managed to swallow back the acid that came up.  He closed his eyes listening as Jinxx got Jake to the bathroom and the sound of retching faded somewhat as the door shut.

His stomach still ached and he couldn’t help groaning. Andy shifted trying to get comfortable, but he couldn’t. Ash’s voice sounded in his ear after a few minutes of restless tossing and turning. “I’m trying to get some sleep and you keep moving. What’s wrong?”

Andy bit his lip feeling guilty for waking up Ash but admitted.“My stomach really hurts.”

“You’re going to throw up?”

“No, well—not right now I don’t think. It hurts from vomiting earlier.”

“Oh.”

Andy felt Ash shift and then was surprised as he felt a warm hand on his abdomen, gently massaging. Ash’s breath was warm in his ear as he whispered. “Better?”

Andy nodded and swallowed, a little taken aback by what was happening. “A-ash what are you doing?”

“You feel like crap, I’m making you feel a little less shitty.” Ash finished by adding. “Don’t make it awkward.”

Andy would have said something more but Ash’s warm hand against his aching stomach felt like something close to heaven.  Jake and Jinxx were still in the bathroom and by the sound of Jake still retching they would be occupied for awhile. Andy had totally forgotten CC was still in the room until an accusatory voice asked. “What are you guys doing?”

Andy felt Ash’s hand freeze and then quickly pull away. Andy opened his eyes to find CC staring at them accusingly from where he was resting on the couch.

Andy felt his face turn red at CC’s suspicious glare but forced his voice to stay steady. “We weren’t doing anything”

“Really?” CC added dryily. “You were moaning a little and Ash was doing something under the covers.”

Andy opened his mouth to explain but Ash beat him to it. “Well, we’re busted. You caught us CC, I was jerking Andy off and—“ He turned and gave Andy a wicked wink. “Because of my amazing skills he was so overcome with pleasure he couldn’t keep quiet.”

CC’s mouth fell open at that and for a few moments he started to speak and then stopped. Finally he said. “Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Have some common courtesy. Okay, get a room.”

Ash was laughing flat out now, and CC looked pissed as he added. “I’m serious.”

“Mad we didn’t invite you to join CC?”

“I’m not gay.” CC protested like he always did whenever someone mentioned something that might even be a hint (imagined or otherwise) of homosexuality. Andy had thought it was homophobia at first, but after awhile of listening to CC it seemed like it was something he said  like a mantra to convince himself.

Either way CC looked uncomfortable, and Andy’s own face was red. He cleared his voice feeling awkward as he broke in. “Ash is just acting like a dick, my stomach hurt so he was giving me a stomach rub.” It sounded less awkward in his head than it had coming out his mouth, but it was too late now and in any case it was marginally better than having CC think Ash was giving him a hand job.

He was spared from  having to say anything further by the emergence of Jinxx and a very pale Jake from the bathroom. Jake wearily maneuvered back to bed with Jinxx’s help, then it was lights out as they finally settled back to sleep.

Andy’s stomach was still hurting but Ash didn’t offer to rub it again and after what CC had said he didn’t feel comfortable asking.

Andy listened as one by one the others fell asleep. After what seemed like ages he was wakened to the sound of Ash climbing out of bed to puke.  As he fully woke up the nausea that seemed to have settled came back full blown accompanied by cramps. By the time Ash came back to bed Andy was bent over a trashcan heaving, and within seconds of Ash leaving the bathroom Andy had taken up residence on the toilet there. That started a night time of up puking and alternately crapping…sometimes both simultaneously as one by one Jake, Ash and Andy laid back down only to have to get back up a few minutes later. Jinxx meanwhile spent the intervening time, cleaning up if one of them didn’t make it to the toilet or trash can, making them drink cup after cup of  water and Gatorade ,  and practically force feeding Tylenol interspersed with doses of stomach medicine so they wouldn’t get too dehydrated. By early morning it had been an hour since the last trip to the bathroom and everyone had fallen into a tired doze.

The only one who had slept through the night was CC.

****

Andy awoke to swearing, he was exhausted and his mouth tasted horrible. His clothes felt gross and sweaty and while he was still vaguely nauseated he felt marginally better. Jinxx was standing near the window staring outside and swearing as he looked at whatever was out there.

“What’s going on? Andy asked softly trying not to wake the others.

Jinxx turned around “It snowed during the night and  the whole parking lot is snowed in, the road too. We’re fucking stuck here.” He paused and ran a hand through his hair. “The phone is working though, I called our manager and let him know where we were. I think you guys have a stomach flu, apparently some of the production crew is sick too. Everyone is holed up in a motel about 30 miles south of here, they realized they had made a wrong turn, and when they tried to turn around they had closed the highway.”

Andy nodded as he processed what Jinxx was saying.  “So we’re stuck here.”

“Pretty much.”

“Awesome.” Andy said sarcastically, he was weak and tired after an exhausting night of being sick ad knowing that they were now essentially trapped in whatever town this was as they waited out the snow storm only made it worse.

Jinxx glanced back out the window, then went to his bag and pulled out an extra sweatshirt and pair of socks. “I’m going to going to get some supplies, there’s a store a few blocks down the road that’s open.”

Andy frowned propping himself up. “Can you even get there? You said the road was snowed in.”

“Yeah, it is , but I was planning on walking.”

“You’re going by yourself?”  Andy sat fully upright swinging his legs out, his head spun at the sudden movement and Andy rested his forehead in his palms for a few moments until the dizziness had died down. Jinxx noticed and asked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a little light headed”

“Your blood sugar’s probably low from not eating…We’ve got basically nothing here, that’s one reason I need to go.”

Ash shifted and gave a low groan but he didn’t wake up as Andy carefully stood.  “At least take CC.”

Jinxx shrugged glancing doubtfully at the sleeping form of the sofa who was covered so not even the top of his head could be seen. When they tried to wake CC up they were met  with nothing but a groan as he had pulled the blanket higher up over his head. Finally after a few seconds, Jinxx ripped the blanket down to reveal CC, who was blinking owlishly and looked grumpy.  Jinxx frowned. “Are you sick?”

It was a fair question, CC’s face was deathly pale, and his expression was drawn. At Andy’s question he swallowed convulsively then shook his head in lieu of actually speaking. Andy wasn’t convinced, Jinxx pressed the issue.

“You look like it.”

“I told you guys I’m fine.” CC growled, snatching up his blankets again and trying to pull them up, Jinxx stopped him.

“If you’re not sick, you can come with me to the store.”

CC blanched at that, then shook his head.” Go with someone else.”

“They’re all sick.” Jinxx added. “Unless you’re sick too, then…” He trailed off.

CC was still resolute. “I’m not sick, I just don’t want to go out.” He snapped, before giving what Andy was almost positive was a shiver before pulling the blankets all the way up and falling silent.

Jinxx shook his head, turning away muttering under his breath. “Jerk.” He grabbed his coat and began pulling on his boots. “I’ll go by myself.”

Andy walked over shakily and looked out the window. The SUV he could just make out covered in a thick blanket of snow. The parking lot and road had to have at least a good two feet if not more covering, and more snow was still falling. Andy shivered at the thought of going outside,  then looked back at Jinxx. “Are you sure the store is even open?”

Jinxx nodded, not pausing in lacing up his boots. “I called this morning, the owner lives above the store. It’s the only place in town and we need supplies there’s no way we can get to a hospital and you guys are getting dehydrated…”

It was true still, it was practically a blizzard out there and there was no way Jinxx would be able to carry it all back by himself. So Andy said. “I’m coming with you.”

Jinxx looked up at that. “No, you’re not. You just spent the whole night puking your guts out and told me a few minutes ago you felt light headed.”

“I feel better now.” Andy lied, smoothly. Jinxx saw through his words.

“Bullshit.”

“Fine,  I don’t feel the best, but let’s just get the stuff and get back to the motel. It’ll be better if I go and you can at least get everything we need than if I don’t and the shop closes up and we don’t have enough stuff.”

Andy could tell Jinxx wanted to protest and saw him glance at Jake and Ashley who were still asleep before saying. “Okay, but your cheeks are getting red again, and I bet you’re getting another fever, you’re taking the last of the Tylenol before we go.”

Andy would have argued he really, didn’t want to put anything I his stomach but knew Jinxx was not negotiable, so he took the two pills offered and swallowed down a few mouthfuls of water before pulling his clothes on.

When the time came to leave, CC wouldn’t even get up to get the door and in fact he was so silent if Andy hadn’t see the blanket move slightly as he breathed he might have thought he was passed out. Jinxx was swearing at him as they left but CC didn’t so much as budge, instead Jake woke up enough to get the door, then Andy and Jinxx both winced as the heard a retch and then running footsteps as soon as Jake had closed it.

It was freezing outside and even with extra layers Andy was cold. He could tell Jinxx was too, he blew out a breath watching it bloom in the cold air before muttering. “I fucking hate CC right now.”

Andy shivered and said as they started walking. “He’s probably sick.”

“Maybe, but everyone else is too, he doesn’t have to be such a dick about it.”

Andy shrugged preferring to focus on staying upright in the knee high snow and blowing wind. Despite lying to Jinxx, he still felt light headed and defying gravity was taking all his strength of will.

It was a walk that should have taken about ten minutes at most, but at least half an hour had passed before they reached the store. By then Andy was chilled to the bone and exhausted. He stepped gratefully into the shop, hearing Jinxx follow him in.

An old woman was behind the counter, with white hair and glasses, she had to be at least in her sixties. “Didn’t expect to see anyone today, but then again you never know.” She watched them for a moment before her face brightened. “Are you boys from up the road? Someone called me earlier asking if the shop was still open.”

“That would be me ma’am.” Jinxx said going up to the counter.

Andy followed after him shivering. He would have given almost anything to be back in the smelly motel room curled up in bed next to Ash, but that wasn’t to be. Instead , he glanced around the store trying to ignore the discomfort that had been flaring up about halfway through their walk to the store and now was only worsening.

The store was nothing special. It had a small refrigerated section against one wall, a few aisles of groceries and then a some others with toiletries , over the counter medicines and the like.  It was like a much smaller version of a big grocery store. Andy was grateful for one thing, at least he didn’t have far to walk to get everything they needed.

The woman was still talking with Jinxx and Andy turned back just in time to catch her name “Margaret.”

“I’m Jeremy.” Jinxx added giving her his real name, before he added. “But my friends call me Jinxx, me and Andy here were going to a concert a few towns away but we got stranded.”

“Oh, how unfortunate. What concert were you going to see?”

“Actually we were going to play it.” The woman looked interested.

“You’re a musician?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Well what do you play?”

“Uh, violin, guitar…a few others.”

“Ah, my husband was musically inclined. Played the flute--“

Jinxx listened politely, and Andy knew he wasn’t going to stop the older woman from talking. It was obvious she was lonely and Jinxx was too nice to cut off what was probably the only human interaction she had to look forward to for at least today. Andy let them talk for a minute or two, and leaned against the counter, feeling sick. Finally as he found himself getting more light headed, he grabbed Jinxx’s elbow gaining his attention.

“What?” Jinxx turned to him as did the woman and he guessed he must have looked as bad as he felt because she immediately stopped talking and Jinxx was looking very concerned.

“You’re as pale as a ghost.” Margaret reached out checking his forehead, Andy savored her cool hand against his forehead he was starting to feel hot. “And you’ve got a fever”

Jinxx looked guilty at the proclamation, but Margaret was already continuing. “You’re coming down with something.”

“Yeah, actually most of our band has stomach flu.” Andy managed to say before turning to Jinxx.  “I don’t feel so good, can we just get the stuff and go?” His voice had fallen to a soft pained low as he finished talking, and Jinxx looked even more worried.

“Are you going to be able to make it back to the motel?”

Andy hesitated before nodding, it wasn’t like he had a choice the others were sick too, probably even CC.

Jinxx looked like he didn’t believe him but instead of pressing Andy, took off a backpack Andy hadn’t even realized till now he was carrying and turned back to Margaret. “We need Gatorade , some soup, crackers, Tylenol, something for nausea…”

As Jinxx reeled off a list to the woman Andy zoned out. He was beginning to feel like crap again, and the pills and water Jinxx had made him drink back at the hotel he could taste at the back of his throat. He leaned heavily on the counter, resting his head on his arms as he took deep breaths trying to settle his stomach.

A hand tapped the back of his jacket causing his to straighten up and with that sudden movement made his nausea worse. Jinxx was talking. “I’m going to get the supplies and you just stay here okay?”

Andy nodded, then swallowed convulsively and directed his next question at Margaret. “D-do you have a bathroom I could use?”

Her tone was sympathetic, as she saw him swallow again. “Back of the store and to your right.”

Andy didn’t bother to thank her, instead he hurried to where she had indicated, gratefully locking himself in as he felt his stomach start cramping in earnest. That was all the warning he got before he felt bile start to come up and had just enough time to lean over the sink. He heaved a few times then wiped his mouth and settled on the toilet as his bowels released.  After a few minutes he felt thoroughly empty, his dizziness was worse than ever . Carefully he washed his hands and went back out to find Jinxx  piling stuff on the counter with a shopping basket full of more items by his feet.

Black was eating away at the corner of his vision and his head was spinning. He walked up to where Jinxx was, vaguely noticing the woman at the counter. _Mary? Marie? Margaret?_ He couldn’t remember her name.

Jinxx turned to look at him, and his eyes widened. Andy started to say, “I don’t feel so go—“ The words petered out as his vision faded and then  he was falling and everything went dark.

He woke up on the ground with Jinxx leaning over him lightly slapping his face. “Andy? Andy?”

Andy opened his eyes, staring up blankly at Jinxx’s face before he registered. He started to push himself up then stopped as his arms felt like jelly. “What happened?”

“You passed out.” Jinxx answered sounding scared.

“How long?”

“A few seconds. I caught you before you hit the ground.”

Andy laid still for a moment, before trying to get up again, this time Jinxx helped him to a seating position. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come. You guys need to get to a hospital especially you. You’ve thrown up like ten fucking times between last night and this morning alone and you’re still having diarrhea aren’t you.”

Andy didn’t answer that, not interested in talking about his bowel habits with Jinxx. They had already gotten to up close and personal over the past day. He felt even more embarrassed as he realised the old woman Margaret was on the other side of him.

“The nearest hospital is miles away, there’s no way you can make it there in the storm.”

Jinxx ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, no hospital then…how about a doctor? A nurse, a fucking vet? I’ll take anyone.”

“Closest thing to a doctor we have is a midwife but even she is too far away to reach in this weather.”

Jinxx blew a frustrated breath out at that.

“I’m fine.” Andy said trying to calm him down.

“Andy you are not fucking fine, you look like shit. You just passed out, and you can’t keep even water down without it coming right back up.”

Andy couldn’t argue with that. Instead he let Jinxx help into a chair, just as he was settling Margaret came back from where she had disappeared down one of the aisles. She was carrying a box of some medicines. Andy watched as she opened it and pulled out to pinkish pills and held them out. “For nausea, take them then we’ll try a little water and if that stays down crackers and juice…your blood sugar is probably low and you need fluids.”

He took the proffered pills, swallowing them with a sip of water and praying they would stay down. He waited tentatively but after ten minutes without a reappearance he slowly drank down half the water glass Margaret had given him and nibbled two of the crackers.

It wasn’t much but he felt marginally better now that the nausea had subsided somewhat. Jinxx insisted that he drink the rest of the water and Andy polished off the rest of the glass before standing up. He was still faintly dizzy but it wasn’t half as bad as it had been.

“You’re welcome to stay here with me, it’s getting worse out there and he doesn’t look well at all.”

“I’ve gotta get back to the motel, we don’t have any supplies left and everyone there is sick too.” Jinxx turned to Andy and he could tell he was thinking about making Andy stay here with the old woman. However, Andy had no intention of that, first of all he didn’t know her, second of all it was bad enough being sick, it was even worse being sick in front of stranger you barely knew.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Do you feel better? Jinxx scowled and added. “And don’t lie to me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Jinxx eyed him carefully, then apparently satisfied with what he saw made his way back to the store counter and went back to unloading all their purchases. Margaret was already there, and before Jinxx could finish she grabbed his hand. “Don’t bother paying me. Just take it all and get your friend back to your motel so he can get some rest.”

Jinxx tried to argue insisting he pay her but she was firm. She even helped Jinxx pack the backpack he had brought.  It was a tight squeeze and a quarter of the items wouldn’t fit, those she stuffed in a store bags and then tucked everything  inside a cloth bag she had bought from the back room. Andy went to grab the bag but stopped as Jinxx snatched it shouldering both it and the backpack. “I’ve got this the only thing you’re carrying is yourself.”

Andy didn’t bother to protest, there was a determined glint in Jinxx’s eyes that said he wasn’t going to argue.

The wind outside had picked up, and visibility was almost nil. After a few minutes of watching Jinxx struggle to carry both the over laden backpack and the bag, Andy yelled over the wind. “This would go a lot faster if you let me carry something.”

Jinxx turned towards him and Andy could tell he was going to refuse so he quickly added. “I’ll let you know if I need you to carry it again.”

Reluctantly Jinxx handed over the grocery bag. With the weight more evenly distributed they made better time, though by the time they reached the motel both of them were chilled to the bone and Andy had never been happier to see a place.

The nausea medication had helped a lot, but he was still exhausted and a little sick. When they got to the door, Jinxx swore, patting down his pockets.

“What is it?” Andy asked.

“I forget to take a room key with me.” After a few seconds of fruitlessly searching Jinxx gave up and knocked on the door. They waited a few moments but there was no response. Jinxx knocked again cursing  this time. “If CC doesn’t get his lazy ass up , I swear when I when he does open the door I’m going to kill him.”

It took a few more minutes then the door slowly opened to reveal Ashley leaning against the door jamb tiredly as he muttered “Sorry, didn’t hear you guys. I was asleep.”

“It’s c-c-cool.” Andy muttered his teeth chattering as he stepped into the motel room. The smell of sickness hadn’t seemed as strong while he was there, but now that he had left and came back the odour was worse. It was a nauseating miasma that had his nose wrinkling and his stomach quivering.

Jake was sleeping sprawled out on the bed closest to the door, and CC appeared to be asleep still covered by a blanket on the sofa.

“CC, get your ass up.” Jinxx grumbled moving past Andy and shrugging off the backpack he was carrying. Andy dropped the bag he was holding and watched as CC stirred slightly but otherwise gave no indication that he had heard.

“The least you can do is help me get this stuff put away.” Jinxx yelled, sounding pissed. He walked towards the couch. “Andy fucking passed out in the store—“

Ash broke in at that glancing at Andy. “Really? Are you okay?”

Andy nodded tiredly. “Yeah, I just got lightheaded, I’m fine.”

Ash didn’t look entirely convinced but let the matter drop for the moment because Jinxx was now swearing quite colorfully (which was something different, because Jinxx rarely swore when he was angry) at CC, who still hadn’t moved.

Frowning Andy walked over to the couch as CC made a sound that was half a groan—half—something else. Jinx had already reached the couch and ripped back the blanket covering CC only to pause mid rant as he took in the sight of the drummer lying there.

Whether CC was sick wasn’t a question anymore, the answer was evident in the ghost pale complexion of his usual olive skin, the glassy look in his eyes, his sweaty face and pained expression. He looked pitiful.  CC stared blankly at them for a few seconds. Andy noticed he was swallowing repeatedly, his throat bobbing as he gulped. Finally he spoke in a hoarse voice. “I don’t feel good.”

Ash who had walked over , rolled his eyes . “Yeah, duh, maybe because you’re sick.”

CC shook his head carefully, not speaking.

Jinxx broke in this time. “You are, sit up and we’ll get you some meds and you’ll feel better.”

CC pushed himself up, his arms were trembling. He started to say “I’m not si—“ Then paused mid sentence.

 A look of pure fear crossed his face and Jinxx who seemed to have sensed what was about to happen said “Shit” and tried to grab  a trashcan. He was too late.

CC, projectile vomited a stream of half digested food and bile. He was sitting up halfway, so the mess landed everywhere, half on his T-shirt and pants, across the couch and dripping down the sides.  That first wave wasn’t the last or the worse. CC, continued throwing up.  Jinxx hadn’t been able to grab a trashcan by necessity of Ash using the room’s only one as CC’s own illness rewoke his own nausea.

Andy could feel his own stomach wanting to rebel, but forced the sensation down and hoped the nausea medication continued to work. Jinxx came back seconds, with a plastic store bag which he shoved under CC’s mouth. It was too late to save anything though.

CC, was panting in between heaves and looked like he was hyperventilating.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jinxx asked glancing at Andy like he had the answers. Andy shrugged he had no idea. He could feel his face turning paler the more CC retched and Jinx noticed. “Fuck, don’t you start to. Just help me get him to the bathroom, okay? Then I’ll take it from there.”

Andy nodded, not particularly thrilled with the idea but there was no one to help, the sound of retching had woken Jake up and he had joined  the party after bolting to the bathroom where his pained retching could be heard.

Jinxx ran a hand through his hair , and swore under his breath before maneuvering an arm under CC ‘s shoulder and gesturing for Andy to do likewise. It was an uncomfortable few steps as CC was still throwing up. They got to the bathroom to find Jake puking in the sink, his hair falling in his face in dangerous proximity to the mess.  Andy turned away, helping Jinxx maneuver CC’s vomit soaked shirt off, before CC kneeled in front of the toilet clutching he bowl with whitened knuckles. Andy knew any moment he was going to start up himself, and yet he also didn’t want to leave Jinxx having to deal with all this by himself. He had already done more than enough. So when Jinxx glanced at him Andy gave a small nod and added. “I’ll be okay.”

Jinxx looked doubtfully but before he could say anything else he was distracted by CC who was breathing even heavier and now was starting to cry.  “Fuck.” Jinxx crouched down slightly. “Just calm down man, what’s hurting? What’s going on?”

CC didn’t answer he was breathing to hard and fast, interspersed with retches to talk.

“CC, you gotta tell me what’s going on?”

Andy was starting to think something was seriously wrong when CC took a gulp and managed to speak, in between every few heaves. “I hate—“ He gagged sounding like he was trying to bring up a lung before continuing. “—vomiting.” At that last word CC began gagging in earnest like saying the word was some sort of catalyst.

He was full blown sobbing now and blubbering out barely incomprehensible words in between panting and retching. “I hate—getting—sick. I hate it.—I  told—you guys—“ He continued rambling steadily worsening until finally he was breathing so hard Andy was pretty sure he was in danger of passing out.

Andy was convinced something was seriously wrong, Jinxx was trying to calm CC down long enugh for him to tell them what was bothering him but it didn’t appear to be working. Andy made a decision, the roads might be closed, but some places had helicopters right? Or snowbiles? Somebody had to have fucking something. “I’m calling an ambulance.”

Jinxx nodded. Andy wasted no time in grabbing the phone and dialing. When he got a dispatcher on line he begin reeling off. “My friend has food poisoning or something like that, he started throwing up and now he’s breathing really fast and hard and I think something is seriously wrong, like I don’t know an appendix or something.” Andy said this all really fast, not giving the dispatcher on  the line a chance to speak.

The voice on the dispatcher on the other end seemed to take an infuriatingly long time to speak, when in fact it was barely a second. _“Okay calm down, what’s your name?_

“Andy Biersack.”

“ _Okay, Andy he’s still breathing correct?”_

“Yes.”

 _“And is he awake?_ ”

“Yes.”

_“Where are you located?”_

Andy told him and then listened as the dispatcher said after a moment’s pause. _“The roads are closed in this area, we can’t do a chopper because visibility is to bad. Is there anyway you can drive him to a nearby hospital.”_

It took quite  a bit of energy to reply in a somewhat civil tone to that last question. As it was Andy said, “If you guys can’t get through then how hell am I supposed to? Have—“

The dispatcher cut him off. “ _Andy, calm down I’m—_ “

Abruptly the line went dead as the lights flickered and the power went out. Andy swore dropping the now dead receiver, he could have used one of their cell phones but at this point it wouldn’t make much difference the dispatcher had said they couldn’t send anyone. He went back to the bathroom and answered Jinxx’s questioning look. “They can’t send anyone and the fucking lights are out now. How’s he doing?”

“I think he’s having a panic attack.”

That was a new one, usually CC was one of the calmest members of the band, more likely to laugh about something than let it work him up. But obviously something was bothering him. “About what?” Andy asked.

CC had stopped throwing up for the moment and judging by the way he was continually swallowing it was only by sheer force of will. Jinxx crouched by him, rubbing his back. “Hey, it’s okay. Just  let it out,”

CC shook his head at Jinxx’s comment seeming more distressed. “I can’t—I can’t vomit—not again.” His words were disjointed but they got the gist. CC, froze clamping his mouth shut and swallowing again as another round of nausea went through him.

Andy winced in sympathy  knowing the feeling of needing to throw up but not wanting to.  Jinxx however seemed to sense something else in the words, Andy watched as his eyes widened and he said carefully. “Is—is that what this is?”

CC hesitated, still breathing hard as he nodded.

“Okay,” He continued talking softly, the words weren’t exactly important but it was his tone of voice as he talked about random stuff, places they had been, music, anything to take CC’s mind off his nausea. Andy was confused as to what had happened and edged closer, his question in his eyes. Jinxx whispered so only Andy could hear as CC dry heaved again, “It’s vomiting, CC’s scared of vomiting.”

“He’s scared of vomiting?” Andy whispered. “Is that even a thing?”

“It’s called emetophobia.” Jinxx said helpfully, rubbing a hand along CC’s back. It took several long minutes before they Andy and Jinxx managed to calm CC down long enough that he stopped puking. By that time Andy was exhausted, he helped Jinxx maneuver a weak and tired CC into the shower and then wanted to collapse on his own bed and go to sleep.  Instead he forced himself to fish out some of the meds that had gotten and gave them to Ash and Jake.

Jinxx emerged from the bathroom as Andy heard to shower turn on.  Jinxx looked tired , his face was drawn, but instead of taking a break he disposed of the soiled blankets on the couch, and put on some broth for them all to drink. Minutes later,  CC emerged from the shower , pale-faced and sheepish. He was shivering in the over-large T-shirt and pajama’s that Andy recognized as Jinxx’s, since the one change of clothes he had brought were currently at the bottom of a trash can covered in puke. Jinxx had told everyone why CC had been such a dick for the past few days so the other guys wouldn’t immediately start heaping on his misery with their poorly timed jokes and remarks.

CC stood there awkwardly staring between the couch and the two beds, and Andy watched as he abruptly decided and settled on the one only occupied by Jake. The other man scooted over to make room for him, but CC didn’t move beyond the edge. He stared at the ground his fingers laced together before clearing his throat. When he raised his face and finally looked at them his face was reddened and he wouldn’t quite meet their eyes.

“Wh—when I was a kid—“ CC broke off, biting his lip. He took a deep breath starting again. “I mean that’s why I—“ He stopped again, looking even more awkward. Andy saw the expression on his face as CC paused, the drummer’s usual jovial personality was gone and his eyes had a haunted look. Andy caught his gaze for just a second before CC looked away, it was then he realised that what CC had been about to confess was a lot more than why he hated being sick.

Seconds passed awkwardly as the other band members tried to avoid staring at CC, who was pale, and  looked like he was trying very obviously not to cry. Andy gave him an out. He walked over carefully placing a hand on CC’s shoulder and giving a slight squeeze. “It’s okay you don’t need to explain.”

CC took a few more shuddering breaths, before he looked up, furiously blinking. “Thanks…thanks.” Then he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Andy looked at Jinxx , meeting the guitarist eyes and mouthing _what was that about?_

Jinxx mouthed back, looking confused and worried. _I have no idea._

Andy glanced at the rest of the band but they looked likewise bemused. Everyone was exhausted, and after a cup of broth (which he really didn’t want to drink but knew he had to) and some more meds, Andy settled down to sleep.  Even though it was still relatively early in the day, everyone else did to. Jinxx sprawled across the foot of Andy and Ash’s bed wrapped up in a blanket, since the couch was too far gone to be fit for anyone to sleep on.

Long after everyone had fallen asleep Andy was still awake, he tried to convince himself it was because Jinxx’s head was pillowed on his foot and making said foot asleep. That wasn’t the reason though, it was almost silent in the motel room, but Andy could hear quiet sniffles, like muffled crying.

His stomach turned as minutes passed and he listened to CC cry himself to sleep.

****

  A day passed before the storm had cleared up and Andy woke up not feeling like shit for the first time in days. The others were likewise feeling better.  CC was still being quieter than usual and even though everyone was wondering what exactly CC had been about to tell them a night ago , no one brought it up sensing that the drummer didn’t want to discuss it.

They were running low on food and pretty much everything else but there were a few cans of soup left. Andy took a shower, then microwaved some of the soup as the others started waking up and passed around mugs. Jinxx didn’t wake up, he was curled half covered in a blanket. Even in his sleep he looked exhausted as his face was pale and he had darkened rings around his eyes. Andy pulled another blanket over him and then decided to let the violinist sleep in, after taking care of everyone else for days Jinxx needed to sleep in.

Ash had walked over to the window peering out and turned around saying “We should be able to get out to the main highway, in any case I’m not staying here another day.”

Andy nodded, taking a sip of soup before saying. “We have another concert scheduled for three days from now, so we’d better get packed and meet up with the production crew soon.”

There wasn’t much to pack since they had only what was in their backpacks, Andy waited until the last moment to wake up Jinxx.  He reached over gently shaking Jinxx’s shoulder only for Jinxx to moan and then roll over.

Jinxx opened his eyes and Andy stared at him for just a second as their eyes locked then he was quickly scooting out the way as Jinxx bolted up right and took off in the direction of the bathroom.

As the sound of retching filled the air, Andy looked at the others and sighed.  Of course it had only been a matter of time after taking care of the four sick band members that Jinxx would get sick himself.

Andy stood up, and tossed the car keys on the table to Ash. “You and CC stop by the store and get some stuff.”

Ash nodded and CC who had blanched at the sound of vomiting looked happy for a reason to leave the motel room.  

“I'll call the crew and let them know we’ll be late meeting up.” Jake offered.

Andy nodded, walking towards the bathroom as Ash and CC left. After Jinxx taking caring of them for days, it was time to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
